Secret Admirer
by SMonkey6
Summary: Stevie opens her locker to find a secret admirer letter and she has no idea who it is from. But with the help of her friend Kacey, then are determined to find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got this idea for a short story! I really hope you like it! Remember, **_**July 21 is National Zevie Day**__**!**_** Support the couple we've all be waiting for by writing one-shots, **_**updating your stories**_**, and **_**spreading the word**_** in any way you can! Please review!**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Stevie's POV]

I was just leaving the band room, and I was walking to my locker before chem.

I walked up to my locker and started turning the dial, _7-21-12_, I opened up my locker. **(A/N: Do you like her combo? It's the date for National Zevie Day!)**

A note fell out; I picked it up off the ground and started reading

_Dear Stevie,_

_I'm writing this and leaving it where you'll find it. It's not that I wouldn't like you to know who your secret admirer is, it's just that I'm really, really shy. I'm also afraid that if I tell you who I am, you'll reject me or laugh at me. So for now, I'd just like to admire you from afar. Admiring you isn't hard to do. You're the most attractive girl I know and no one in Brewster High can hold a candle to you._

_You're the bright spot in my day, Stevie. I think I could almost say that I love you. Yes! I will say it. But I'm still not brave enough to tell you. Maybe, after I've worked up the courage, I'll ask you out for dinner or a movie. We could meet at Danny Mango's and get to know each other over a smoothie. Maybe if we were sitting across the table from each other, I wouldn't be so shy and would be able to tell you how I feel. And you could tell me all about your life - your hopes, your dreams, and your goals._

_If we could meet, I'd be able to tell you all the things I love about you. I love the way your nose wrinkles and dimples form on your cheeks when you smile. I love the way the light shines on your brunette hair and the way your eyes are always sparking. You're perfect and I'd love to be the lucky guy who wins your love. If only I had the courage to tell you how I feel._

_I have left you another letter, look behind the poster for the school dance next Friday, that's on the board next to the room where your band rehearses._

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  


"Wow." I breathed.

"What's that?" Kacey asked, coming over to me.

I handed it over to her, she started reading.

"Wow." She said, after she was done reading it.

"That's what I said!" I said.

"Do you have _any_ clue who it is?" Kacey asked me.

"No, but since you a_re_ Kacey Simon, I bet you're going to want to-"

Kacey interrupted me, "Help you find out who your secret admirer is? You betcha'!"

~Later~

[Zander's POV]

Kacey and Stevie came rushing into the band room, "Guys, look what somebody left for Stevie in her locker!"

Kacey handed me a piece of paper, Nelson and Kevin huddled around me as I read it out loud,

_Dear Stevie,_

_I'm writing this and leaving it where you'll find it. It's not that I wouldn't like you to know who your secret admirer is, it's just that I'm really, really shy. I'm also afraid that if I tell you who I am, you'll reject me or laugh at me. So for now, I'd just like to admire you from afar. Admiring you isn't hard to do. You're the most attractive girl I know and no one in Brewster High can hold a candle to you._

_You're the bright spot in my day, Stevie. I think I could almost say that I love you. Yes! I will say it. But I'm still not brave enough to tell you. Maybe, after I've worked up the courage, I'll ask you out for dinner or a movie. We could meet at Danny Mango's and get to know each other over a smoothie. Maybe if we were sitting across the table from each other, I wouldn't be so shy and would be able to tell you how I feel. And you could tell me all about your life - your hopes, your dreams, and your goals._

_If we could meet, I'd be able to tell you all the things I love about you. I love the way your nose wrinkles and dimples form on your cheeks when you smile. I love the way the light shines on your brunette hair and the way your eyes are always sparking. You're perfect and I'd love to be the lucky guy who wins your love. If only I had the courage to tell you how I feel._

_I have left you another letter, look behind the poster for the school dance next Friday, that's on the board next to the room where your band rehearses._

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  


"Wow." Kevin, Nelson and I all said in unison.

"That's what we said!" Kacey and Stevie said, also in unison.

"Do you have any clue who wrote it?" I asked.

"No! But Kacey is gonna help me find out." Stevie said, giving Kacey a high five.

Stevie took the letter back, and her and Kacey started talking.

"Who do you think wrote her that letter?" I asked Kevin and Nelson.

"I have no clue..." Kevin said.

**So, how do you like this so far? I wish I could have made it longer! I couldn't wait to start writing this! Please review and tell me who **_**you**_** think wrote her the letter! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so hopefully I can try to make this chapter longer! Thanks for the reviews! Remember, **_**July 21 is National Zevie Day**__**!**_** Support the couple we've all be waiting for by writing one-shots, **_**updating your stories**_**, and **_**spreading the word**_** in any way you can!**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Stevie's POV]

Kacey and I had just left the band room when I remembered, "The second letter!" I said, grabbing Kacey's arm.

We ran back to the door, and looked at the board. It took forever to find the flyer for the school dance, but we eventually found it. I ripped it off the board, and down fell another letter.

I picked it up, and held it up so that Kacey could see it too,

_Dear Stevie,_

_If you're reading this then that means that you got my first letter, and cared enough to search for the second. I think you're such a wonderful girl Stevie Raina Baskara. I can't wait until the day you find out who I am, actually, I can wait, I'm a little nervous. _

_My point is that I really like you, Stevie. If only you felt the same, and maybe you do. You know me, but don't know that I am your secret admirer. I do want you to be my girlfriend very badly, but I want to make sure you care. So, I will give you some clues that may lead you to me, or another letter. _

_First Clue: Tenemos esta clase juntos, nos vemos allá. Cuando la clase termina  
mirar debajo de la estantería en la parte posterior de la habitación._

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

"See Stevie, he _wants_ us to look for him!" Kacey said, pointing to the paper, "This is great!"

"Before we can do any looking, we gotta figure out what this means." I said, pointing to the last sentence.

"It looks like Spanish." Kacey said, "Here, let me use the translate app on my phone."

Kacey typed the sentence up and showed me her phone, _We have this__class together__, see you there. __When the class__ends__look under the__shelf in__the back of__the room__. _It said.

"He has Spanish class with you… I have Spanish with you!" Kacey said, "So out of all the guys in that class, one of them will be him!"

"Spanish is our next class!" I said, dragging her to the classroom.

When we got in there, Kacey surveyed the room, "Okay we have… Kevin, Zander, Andy Bartlett, Nelson, Dean, and Justin Cole."

"So we're starting off with…" I started counting the guys, "Six guys, that shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, it's probably not Kevin, Zander or Nelson." Kacey said, "They didn't act suspicious earlier."

"Kacey, nobody in here is acting suspicious now, except us!" I said, "You can't rule anyone out yet." Then I took my seat.

~Later~

When class was finished, Kacey ran over to my seat.

"Come, on, let's go look for that note!" She said, pulling me to the back of the room.

I reached my hand under the shelf, and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

_Dear Stevie,_

_ Awesome, you care enough to try to find me! I'm sure you looked at all the guys in this class; Zander, Nelson, Andy, Justin, Dean and Kevin. One of those names in my name. Do you know which one yet? Probably not, so here is another hint!_

_ Second Clue: I love drinking tea with my lunch, keep a look out._

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

"Well this one's a short one." Kacey said, waving the piece of paper.

"Yea, so now I guess we just have to look at what all those guys are drinking at lunch today!" I said.

"Well lunch isn't until after next period, I will meet you at the band room after bio!" Kacey said, walking away.

I was walking to music, when I heard someone call out, "Stevie!"

I turned around and found Zander, "Hey Zander."

"Uh, Stevie? Did you forget? We always walk from Spanish to music together." He said, confused.

"Oh sorry, I totally forgot." I said.

He laughed, "It's okay."

_Could it be Zander? Surely not! We're just friends. _I thought.

~Later~

For once, music was actually boring. I just wanted to hurry up and go to lunch, but first I had to meet Kacey at the band room.

"Hey Kac-" I started to say, until she cut me off.

"Come on Stevie, let's go!" Kacey said, pulling me down the hall.

We got our lunches, and sat down at our table, the guys were already there.

Kacey and I looked at our fellow band members, Zander, Kevin, and Nelson were all drinking tea. We looked around to fine Dean, Justin and Andy.

Kacey nudged me, and pointed across the courtyard, there was Justin and Dean, drinking tea. I looked to find Andy, and saw him drinking water.

_Yes! _I thought, _I don't have to deal with Andy!_

**Well I kind of wish it could be longer, but I'm getting tired, so that kind of slows down my thinking, sorry! How do you like it so far? The only person we can rule out is Andy, so who do **_**you**_** think it is? Please review! Also, follow me on Twitter (**_**SMonkey6**_**) for news and updates on stories! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3 of Secret Admirer! I am updating ALL my stories in honor of Zevie day! Hope you all are too! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy & review!**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Stevie's POV]

My secret admirer never told me where the next letter was, so I wasn't sure where I was going to find it, but I was guessing it would be my locker.

Sure enough, when I opened up my locker, down it fell. I picked it up and started reading,

_Dear Stevie,_

_ As long as you paid attention at lunch yesterday, then you should know that I am __not __Andy Bartlett. Is my name Nelson, Justin, Kevin, Zander or Dean? Who knows! All I know is that you look really cute in your gym clothes._

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

"Gym clothes?" I whispered.

"What?" Kacey asked, walking up to me.

I handed over the letter, and she began reading it.

"He must have gym with you." Kacey said, handing me back the letter.

"I really need to start checking who's in my classes." I said, shutting my locker.

"Since I don't have gym with you, you need to meet up with me here right after gym and give me the scoop. Got it?" Kacey asked.

"Yes ma'am!" I said, laughing and walking to the locker room.

I changed into my gym clothes, and headed out to the gym. There weren't any guys in the gym yet, only the teacher and us girls.

I sat and talked to a couple girls who were on the basketball team with me until class started.

When we started off with some stretches, I looked around the gym. I saw a lot of guys, but I only needed to find Zander, Kevin, Nelson, Dean and Justin. I saw Zander first, then Justin, then Kevin, and then Nelson, with no sign of Dean.

_That's a relief; Kacey would want to kill me if it was Dean. _I thought.

~Later~

[Kacey's POV]

"Where is she?" I said to myself, looking at my watch, "She should be here by now!"

"Kacey!" Stevie said, coming down the hallway, "Sorry I took so long, coach made us run an extra lap."

"I don't care; just tell me who wasn't there!" I said, grabbing her by her arms and shaking her.

"I saw Kevin, Nelson, Justin, and Zander. Dean wasn't in that class." Stevie said, trying to loosen out of my grip.

"So Dean is out?" I asked, she nodded, "Good, because he's mine."

Stevie laughed, and we started walking to band practice.

When we entered the room, Nelson greeted us, "Hey guys!"

"Hey" We said in return.

"So how's the secret admirer thing going?" Kevin asked.

"Good." I said.

Stevie and I had agreed not to tell them that they are on the list of people who it could be, because they would go all out against each other to find out who it is.

"Well let's get practicing!" Zander said.

Everyone picked up their instruments, and I walked over to the mic stand.

"Good Life, from the top." I commanded.

_I think it's time, it's no ordinary day  
And there's not a thing that could stand in my way  
Wake up feeling good, so amazing like I should  
Dressed up, looking nice, head to toe, so fly _

_Phone rings, who's calling? My friends said they're outside  
Blue skies, palm tree, at the beach, ice cream_

_We got the good life  
It couldn't be better  
Got my friends, we're together  
And we're doing whatever  
Got the good life  
It couldn't be better  
Got my friends, we're together  
And we're doing whatever _

_Nobody can stop us  
There ain't no limit, we in it  
Gravity 5 and we winnin'  
Holding it down to the end and  
This good life's only beginning, oh _

_We got the good life  
It couldn't be better  
Got my friends, we're together  
And we're doing whatever  
Got the good life  
It couldn't be better  
Got my friends, we're together  
And we're doing whatever _

_I think it's time, it's no ordinary day  
And there's not a thing that could stand in my way_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha  
Way-oh-way-oh  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh  
Throw your hands up  
Way-oh-way-oh  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh _

_Way-oh-way-oh  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh  
Throw your hands up  
Way-oh-way-oh  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh _

"Well that rocked!" Stevie said, turning around and giving Nelson a high five.

We continued on with practice, we rehearsed Move With the Crowd, Hey Now, and Move With the Music.

~Later~

Stevie decided to stay the night with me, so we had to stop by her house to get clothes.

"Stevie, what are you going to do if it's one of the guys?" I asked.

"I don't even know if I really like anyone in the band like that." She said, pulling a pair of jeans out of her dresser.

"But what if you do?"

"If I do, then I won't let it affect the band. I promise."

"What if it's Justin? You two really hit it off at his party."

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Stevie, come on."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I looked back at the last chapter to see where I left off, and guess what! I never finished the last chapter, but still posted it! I guess I was just lucky enough that it didn't end weird! Lol, so sorry about that, also, sorry about taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own How to Rock or the song Bubbly**

[Stevie's POV]

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I covered my head with my pillow, "Kacey, turn off your alarm!"

After Kacey turned off her alarm clock she said, "Come on Stevie, let's go get breakfast."

I got up, half asleep, and walked downstairs with Kacey to her kitchen, where her mom had already fixed breakfast.

"Good morning girls!" Kacey's mom said, greeting us with glasses of orange juice.

"Morning, mom. "Kacey said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"My mom's waffles are _the_ best." Kacey said, turning and smiling at her mom.

I took a bite of the waffle, and it _was_ pretty good.

"Wow, these are amazing Mrs. Simon!" I said, giving her a thumbs up.

We finished our breakfast, and headed back upstairs.

I grabbed my bag and said, "Kacey, I'm gonna go change."

I walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and unzipped my bag.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

After I changed clothes, I walked back to Kacey's room.

Kacey was at her vanity, doing her makeup. She had already changed into a purple floral dress.

I sat down on her bed, "Stevie, do you need to use the mirror when I'm done?" She asked.

"No, I don't like makeup." I said.

"Suit yourself." She said, turning back to her mirror.

~Later~

"Bye Mrs. Simon!" I said, waving to Kacey's mom when she dropped us off at school.

When we got inside, we headed to the band room to hang with the guys before school started.

When we got to the door, we found that nobody was here yet, but there was a note taped to the door with my name on it.

I ripped it off and started reading it,

_Dear Stevie,_

_ Hello gorgeous, as you know, I am not Dean. I would love to just come right out and tell you who I am, but I want to make sure that you really care about finding out who I am. I see that Kacey is helping you, that's nice; she is actually caring about someone other than herself for once. Also, I can't wait for our gig tonight! _

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer _

"Our gig…" I mumbled.

"Let me see!" Kacey said, grabbing the letter from my hand and looking it over.

She gasped, "So that means that it's one of… _the guys_."

_Great,_ I thought.

We walked into the band room and sat down on the couch.

"Stevie, I know how we can figure out which one of the guys it is, without waiting for more letters!" Kacey said.

"Tell me."

"You just see who acts the nicest to you, and whoever it is, is your secret admirer!"

"Kacey, are you sure that's gonna work?"

"What's gonna work?" Someone said from the doorway.

We turned and looked at the doorway, Kevin, Nelson, and Zander were standing there.

"Uh, girl stuff, nothing you guys need to know." I said.

"The words 'girl stuff' always makes guys want to stay out of the conversation." Kacey whispered, giving me a thumbs up.

"Okay, let's get off _that___topic then." Zander said.

Kacey nudged my arm, motioning to the guys.

"Hey, can one of you guys give me a ride to the gig tonight?" I asked.

"The guys are riding with me, so you can come along too." Zander said.

I got up, and purposely tripped and fell over.

All three of them rushed over, helped me up, and sat me back on the couch.

_This is harder than I thought! _

"Thanks guys." I said.

I leaned over to Kacey, "This isn't working!" I whispered.

"Keep trying!" She whispered back.

_Well, if I have to do this, I should at least enjoy it! _I thought.

"Man, I'm feeling really sore." I said, rubbing my neck, and putting my feet up on the table.

Zander and Nelson walked over and started rubbing my feet, while Kevin rubbed my neck.

_That's better, _I thought.

I winked at Kacey and mouthed "Jealous?", and she just rolled her eyes.

~Later~

I was waiting in my living room when my phone buzzed; I unlocked it and saw a text from Zander.

_I'm here, come outside! _

I got up and walked to the door, "Bye mom!" I said, as I walked outside.

When I got to the car, I hopped in the front seat and started messing with the radio.

"Hey, I like that song!" Nelson said.

"Be quiet and play your furious pigeons." I said.

Nelson gasped and buried his head in Kevin's shoulder; I looked at Kevin with a confused look.

"His little sister broke his phone, so he can't play it until he gets a new one, and downloads the game again." Kevin explained, I rolled my eyes.

I finally found a song that I wanted to listen to, so I turned it up and started singing along.

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me fee- 

I was interrupted when Zander shut off the car, and the radio stopped.

"Okay pop star, time to get out of the car." Zander said.

I didn't realize that we were already at our gig.

I got out of the car, and walked over to my bass, where I saw another letter taped to the back of it.

**Yea, I'm gonna leave it off right here. So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Make sure to review and tell me who **_**you**_** think Stevie's secret admirer will be & tell me what you think this next letter is going to say!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it is taking me so long to review guys! But these last few days have been awesome! Especially since I got a call from Lulu during her Ustream! So I got motivated to update my stories! Also, I just found out that December is **_**ZEVIE MONTH!**_** Make sure that when December comes around you all **_**update your stories**_**, **_**post new fan fictions, and just spread love in any way you can!**_** Well, I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I appreciate the reviews where you say "Great chapter! Update soon!" but I would enjoy it more if you guys put more thought into your reviews(:**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Stevie's POV]

I got out of the car, and walked over to my bass, where I saw another letter taped to the back of it.

I ripped the letter off of my bass, and started searching for Kacey.

When I spotted her, I whistled and waved the letter in the air.

She instantly understood that I got a new letter, and walked over to read it over my shoulder.

I opened it up and suddenly heard the clacking of heels coming toward us.

"Kacey."

"Molly."

"Stevie."

"Yea, I don't do that." I said.

Molly spotted the piece of paper in my hand and asked, "What do you have there Stevie?"

I rolled my eyes, "None of your business Perfy."

Molly snatched the letter out of my hand, and I instantly grabbed it back.

Molly smirked, "A secret admirer letter? Someone in Loser 5 must have the hots for Loserberry."

"Totes, hots, berry!" Grace said.

"Grace! Are you forgetting your no-talking diet?" Molly asked.

"Sorry!" Grace said, backing away.

"Grace!" Molly said, snapped.

_Sorry_, Grace mouthed.

"Molly, why are you here?" Kacey asked.

"Because, unlike _you _all, we shop for clothes at the mall, instead of digging them out of the garbage." Molly said, looking at me.

I set down the letter, picked up my bass, and held it by the neck. "Molly, I suggest you two go now, unless you want me to introduce my bass, to your face!"

"Whatever," Molly said, rolling her eyes, "Come on Grace."

They walked away, so I sat my bass back down, picked up the letter, and started reading,

_Dear Stevie,_

_ So now you know that I am a fellow member of Gravity 5. I know we are going to ROCK this gig, our band is pretty awesome. Especially with you being the bass player! We wouldn't be the same without you. Then again, we're all great! Just make sure to tell me how good I am at playing those keys! _

_Ps. You will find your next letter tomorrow, taped to the back of the mirror in the band room._

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer _

Both of our mouths dropped and we said in unison, "Nelson!"

"It has to be Nelson!" I said, "He plays the keys! Nobody else does!"

"Uh, Stevie?" Kacey said, looking over at the guys.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

She pointed over to Zander, "Look at what Zander's holding."

I looked at Zander to find that he had his red keytar in his hand.

"Zander and Nelson are both playing an instrument with keys tonight." I said, "So it has to be one of them."

"Girls, can you stop gossiping? It's time to start!" Kevin said, pointing a drumstick at us.

We walked over to the stage and got situated.

I looked at Nelson, who smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Then I looked over at Zander who smiled and winked.

_This is gonna be hard._ I thought, as Kevin hit his drumsticks together, and then we all joined in.

We performed Hey Now, Last One Standing, Only You Can be You, Move with The Crowd, and Go with Gravity.

We started out with a crowd of about 15-20 people, but we drew an even bigger one. We eventually had what looked like at least 50 people gathered around our little stage. I think I even saw Molly and Grace pass by again, with Grace singing along.

When we ended Go with Gravity, everyone applauded.

"Thank you all for coming!" Kacey said into the microphone, and then gave us a group hug.

Nelson and Zander both made sure that they were close to me in the hug, which didn't help at all in finding out which of them is my secret admirer.

The guys started packing up the instruments, so Kacey pulled me over to talk.

"Stevie, you seriously need to think of what to say to them."

"But I don't know which one of them it is yet."

"Well, do you like either one of them?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Stevie, you're lying."

I crossed my arms, "Well they're both my best friends! You can't date your best friend!"

Kacey jumped up and pointed at me, "So you _do_ like them!"

"Hey, I never said that!"

"You never denied it."

I rolled my eyes, "We will talk about this again when we find out who it is."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We wait, until tomorrow when I get the next letter."

Kacey groaned, and we walked back over to the guys.

"It's about time you two get over here." Nelson said.

"So Stevie, have you narrowed down any people who you think could be your guy yet?" Kevin asked.

Kacey and I shared a glance, and blurted out "Nope."

The guys looked confused, "Okay then." Kevin said.

"Nelson, Zander, don't you think Stevie looks pretty tonight?" Kacey asked.

I gave her the _I'm gonna kill you_ look.

"Sure?" Zander and Nelson said in unison, still confused.

After Zander drove me home, I went up to my room, dressed in some pajamas, and crawled in bed.

I glanced over at my desk, where the other letters were sitting.

"Tomorrow."

**Not really sure if I like this chapter, it doesn't seem that interesting to me, but if you guys like it then that will be good! I think the next chapter will be pretty interesting though! So, now we know that it's either Zander, or Nelson, who do you think it is? What do you think the next letter is gonna say & do you think it will say exactly who her secret admirer is? Also, I'm gonna try to start updating a different story every other day at least. Or update them all every other day, because I really gotta start updating more often. Follow me on Twitter for news and updates! **_** SMonkey6**_**!**


End file.
